


Neon Nights

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun





	Neon Nights

The deep thoom of the hoverrail came from above him. The sound easily rumbling through the thin walls of his shitty apartment. “Fucking hell…. Why did I ever take this shithole?” he asked to himself, sleepily rubbing his face as he resigned himself to yet another sleepless night. Turning, he reached his hand into the drawer, fumbling about in the drawer until his fingers brushed over a bottle, quickly grabbing a hold of it and pulling it in front of his face so that his sensitive eyes could easily see it in the dimly lit room. ‘Moonlight’. It was a drug he had used many times in the past, it made you feel… good. It made you numb to the effects of the world, it made your muscles tingle a little before giving you the deepest sleep you’ll ever experience, whilst at the same time it gave you some of the craziest dreams you’ll ever have, they were amazing. Like living an entire lifetime in one night, you could go anywhere, do anything.  
But he promised his dad he wouldn’t use them, not after the last time. His whole body trembled at the mere memory of the withdrawals. How his body shook and convulsed night after night as his stomach rejected everything he even tried to put in it, food and water wise. All he could do for those days was to tremble and curl up in bed as his body ran hot and cold almost every minute as his family watched over him, trying to ensure he didn’t get too sick without anyone being there to give him treatment.  
His hand paused over the lid of the cap as he felt rather then heard the thump on his roof, the fuck? Who in the hell was on his roof? Honestly at this time of night he wasn’t gonna put up with down stairs kids having another fucking roof party! It was-as he looked over to the clock he realised it was only 12:30, but still! That was way too fucking late! Snarling, he threw his legs out from under the covers and padded angrily over to the fire escape, grabbing one of his cannisters as he did so, quickly loading it into his arm augmentation. Once it was secure he leant himself out the window and stretched his upwards before pulling a finger down, shooting the paint cannister upwards towards the roof waiting for it do reach as high as it could get before triggering the little explosion, sending splattering’s of paint through the air, which was quickly followed by a shrill scream and scrambling footsteps up on the roof. Good, let the little fuckers get coated in that shit.  
He smirked to himself as he slowly plodded back to bed, as the skittering footsteps on the roof continued to aimlessly run around now that they were covered in bright neon blue paint, that shit wasn’t gonna come off for many, many days and was gonna glow in the fuckin dark. Try to fuck up my sleep schedule now you glow in the dark lil shits.  
He happily slumped down onto his bed, cocooning himself in his blankets as he felt the gears in his augmentations whirring as they clicked back into place. Best thing his dad had ever got him. Admittedly he wasn’t using it how his dad had intended him to use it, but the less he knew the better. And besides, teaching these little shits to respect him was kinda making them learn to respect the Fogteeth gang. Kinda, in a way. Like if you squinted and looked at it sideways.   
He smiled to himself as the skittering stopped. Good, finally he could get a little sleep. Guess tormenting your neighbours was a good way to get you to sleep. Honestly? He’d take whatever he could get at this point.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey went bolt upright at the horrible, gut-wrenching scream that came from just outside his room. What in the ever-loving fuck could be making that noise? Not even the kids down stairs were this rowdy! Scrambling out of his bed, he grabbed a few rounds out of his bedside as he flicked out the gun he always stored in his arm and loaded it as fast as he could. No way whatever the fuck this was had any chance of getting the drop on him. He was NOT losing another arm to some random mutant that got loose in the city again.  
Mikey darted over to the wall and pressed his back against it as he held his gun close. Ok, he could do this. Sliding with his back against the wall, he gradually edged himself toward the window, occasionally pausing after a few steps to let the room go silent and check to see if the origin of the noise was still kicking about outside. Then he would continue scooting along the wall, eventually coming to a stop just a few inches from the window frame. Just outside was, whatever the fuck was making those noises. It was the most awful, hissing wheezy noise he had ever heard in all of his life. It sounded like the time his dad had punctured a guy’s lung, it was disturbing at best.  
Pausing briefly to take a deep breathe, he did his best to try and calm himself down, taking a few moments to steel himself, he cocked the gun and turned to face.... something.   
This…. Thing, stared back at him, with soulless electric blue eyes stared back at him, completely unblinking as it cocked its head to the side, its forked tongue flickering out to hit against the window gently, leaving a tiny trail of spit in its place “What the fuck are-“Mikey began but stopped mid-sentence as the creature hissed and bared its massive snake like fangs at him. Oh fuck no. As soon as that damn thing hissed at him he pulled the trigger and fired off as many rounds as he could, the shots ringing out and shattered the glass as he did so, the shards spraying around him as he threw himself backward with the sheer shock.  
The worst part? He was pretty fuckin’ sure every shot missed. Because instead of having a dead pile of monster on his fire escape, he had very pissed of monster who had just backed off a bit who was hissing wildly at him from above on the fire escape. Oh fuck this wasn’t good, it was pissed and…. Was that blue? Just dripping off of it? What the fuck, it looked like- oh Jirak. The dots suddenly began to connect. He hadn’t shot his neighbours…. He had shot this thing! No wonder the fucker paid him a visit, it was looking to get in some payback!  
Giving his best snarl, Mikey scrambled to his feet and cocked his gun once more before throwing himself out of the window in the most action guy pose he could. After all, he’d seen it work before in movies, it had bound to be- “Aw fuck!” he snarled as his shoulder slammed into the barrier of the fire escape. Oh fuck! Sweet Fucking Jirak that hurt! Oh that was a break, yup, oh yeah he knew that sensation. Yeah that’s a broken-  
He was snapped out of his fixation on his painful arm when he heard the same hissing wheeze from earlier on coming from above him as smatterings of…. Fluid dripped down on his legs, torso and a massive splat falling right onto his face. Oh god that STANK! Like damn, sewers smelt better then that, not that he had been in many…. Scowling as he wiped the goop off his face, he darted his non-shut eye up to the beast, which was closely observing him with a sickening look of pride on its face. Out of spite, Mikey flung the goop in his hand up at the creature, smacking it dead in the eye causing it to scream in shock and back up as it scratched at its eye in pain, smacking its head side to side off of the railings in pure rage. “Good! You deserve it you dumb mother fucker! Just wait till I-“ Mikey was instantly cut off as something made sudden, powerful contact with his chin, knocking his head down onto the floor. Fuck, he could already feel the blood seeping from the new wound on the back of his head, wincing at the throbbing in his head he tried to focus his vison on his new attacker, snarling as they placed a foot on his chest and pinned him to ground as they stood over him, their golden eyes burning through him. Huh, another orc? Great, this must be some fucking gang warfare shit and he must be getting targeted because of his dad.   
The worst fucking part was the light, the blinding goddamn light that just seemed to emit from around them, or from them. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure where it was coming from, but it fuckin’ hurt to look at. Roaring, he grabbed a hold of their leg and quickly pulled it out at an awkward angle, cause them to scream and fall back which gave him enough space to dart up onto his knees and grab their neck with his biotic arm, tightening it just enough so that he could keep them in place. “Right you mother fucker, I’m gonna see just who the fuck you are! Thinking you and your weird snake dog can just bust into my house!” He spat at them, snatching their hood with his injured arm, tearing it back roughly.  
This fucker WAS glowing, like legitimately glowing! Their pale markings where glowing a pale pink and they had little white dots all over them and where glowing like no one’s business. This mother fucker had the balls to lay there glaring at him! With their golden eyes, their pretty face and pouty lip and… and…. They were hot? She, SHE was hot. Only now that he was this close and with the adrenaline beginning to fade out of his system did her realise that “Fuck, you’re a girl?” He asked aloud accidentally, only causing the girl underneath him to frown, the blue parts of her skin flaring a vicious neon blue as her leg suddenly shot up around his neck and locked in tighter. FUCK HE COULDN’T BREATH! Growling deep in his throat, he darted his non-biotic arm up to his throat, clawing at her legs. No way was he dying by being chocked out by some random glowing hot chick.   
With a snarl on his face, Mikey pushed himself up steadily, dragging her up with him, he stared her out as he slammed her against the wall with all the force he could muster, physically feeling some of the air get forced out of her lungs as she squeaked weakly. He didn’t wanna hurt this girl, but damnit she started it! Mikey scowled at her as he held her there, damn why did the hot ones always have to be psycho murders?  
He was in fact, so concentrated on the girl, he didn’t even notice when she the sudden surge of colour in her arms, which suddenly blast forwards, the sudden shockwave short-circuited his arm, letting the girl loose as he was wildly knocked backwards, his head slamming into the pole, causing darkness to surge across his vision, slowly covering up the beautiful glow that came from his attacker as she walked towards him, well fuck. Guess this was how he was going……  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“No baby…not now…. Gimme a few minutes more….” He muttered, calmly batting away his offender who was trying to drag him out of a well-earned sleep, but as he continued to bat at them they turned violent, sinking their teeth into his real hand “Fuck! Get off me!” He roared as he snatched his hand back whilst boing bolt upright, only to be greeted by a hiss from his very pissed of cat “What the fuck trashy? I was having the best fucking dr-“ Mikey paused as his eyes focused on a luminescent scale the reflected the coming sunlight “She was real….. It was all real…” He muttered, his hand darting out to grab the scale, turning it over a few times. The snake thing, the fight, the girl. They had all been real, no matter how impossible it seemed. Despite the pain in his shoulder there was only one course of action he saw himself taking. He had to find this girl, he would track every trace of neon in this city if that’s what it took.


End file.
